


More Than Skin Deep

by heavymetalqueen26



Series: Baggins AU's [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence, Dwaggins, Dwalin needs to either marry me or get out of my life, M/M, Requested, Sequel, Soulmates, Thranduil isn't a complete ass, because I like this ship-name, my hands hurt...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really seemed like they were such an odd pair, but really they were made for each other. One only had to look past the flesh and see the heart. After all, they had survived so much together, how could they not be mean to be?<br/>Requested sequel to “At First I Hated You, Don't Leave Me”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shizukesa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shizukesa/gifts).



> I hate you, I hope you know this. I was all like, I'll write this after I finish my reincarnation fic. Nope, Dwalin demanded that this be finished and written in one day. He stormed threw my living room and threatened to burn down my house unless I finished this.  
> Merp, excuse me while I go swear up a storm at how sappy and romantic Dwalin is in my head.  
> Ori/Fili/Kili are only sort of there, sorry.

Everything was quite in the humble home of Bagend, the only sound was the humming and bustling of one Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo danced across the kitchen as he was making supper. The house warm and the fragrance of freshly cut vegetable wafted threw the home. He would swing out his hips to the slow melody that he hummed, knowing that no one else was home. He was by him self for the time being.

 

Knowing the dish that he cooked by heart, Bilbo let his mind wonder back to 4 years ago. Back when he was on an adventure with 13 dwarrows and one mysterious wizard. A fond smile made its way up to his face as he reached for the spices on the other side of the stove top, he still received letters and unannounced visitors, much to his neighbor's complaining. He didn't really care what his neighbor's thought though, he was happy and that was all that mattered. Pausing he rubbed his hand over his heart, over his soul-mark, his own very reason for being born.

 

“It seems so long ago,” Bilbo mussed aloud to no one. A large grin making its way over his face, he gave a chuckle at all the things that had happened. “Oh, the memories.”

 

And they were good memories, most of them. He gave a small laugh as he continued to day dream, waiting for the others to get back for dinner.

 

After he and Dwalin danced around each other for the first half of the quest, the two had finally admitted their feelings. It was then a strange and winding journey as the two started to learn more about the other. Both seemed like complete opposites of the other, but both had never felt more complete, and it was then that their adventure turned into more of an exploration of the other over all the perils they had faced.

 

The trek to Beorn's house had been uneventful, well after Dwalin had tried to kill his best friend. Luckily the group had been forewarned and was prepared. The company had been forced to go in pairs, Gandalf had insisted that the large man didn't like visitors in large numbers, Bilbo could relate.

 

Dwalin had been forced to go with Balin, Bilbo was paired up with Bofur, the two had joined the group last. Not because they weren't important, but because they were the lest injured. Beorn had begrudgingly, though with slight amusement, allowed the company to stay at the bear man's house.

 

The company had been delighted to be served by Beorn's animal friends, and the injured were looked after by Beorn, Oin, and Gandalf. Bilbo had sat comfortably on a cushion and nibbled on some cheese, waiting for his soul-mate to come back, after the large dwarf's wounds were taken care of. He had to nearly shove Dwalin away, the dwarf wasn't too keen on leaving him alone.

 

He laughed a little when Dwalin returned, the large dwarf looked thoroughly ruffled. He took note of the dwarf's wrapped arms and salve on the muscular neck, as well as the dwarf's disheveled hair. Shifting over, he made room for his grumpy soul-mate. He gave a small squeak as he felt arms wrap around him, only to deposit him into Dwalin's lap.

 

Dwalin only sighed, nuzzling the back of Bilbo's head. His arms tight around the hobbit's middle, his legs on both sides of Bilbo's waist. It was obvious that he showed no signs of wanting to eat. Letting his hobbit shift a bit to get comfortable, he slowly loosened his iron grip. He was acting as if someone was going to try to rip Bilbo from him.

 

Bilbo simply shook his head and prayed to be saved from the stubbornness of dwarrows. Still it was warm, the air was just starting to have a chilly bite to it. Not for the first time, he had wished his had brought a thicker coat, or at lest more clothes to layer around his small mass.

 

The two were enjoying their quiet moment in the deafening loudness of the company when Beorn approached. Bilbo had stiffened up in fear of the large man. Big people had been nice to him in Bree, sometimes, but he knew that most men looked down upon hobbits and cared little for them. He felt Dwalin's protective growl reverberate threw him and felt the tightening of strong arms.

 

Beorn noticed right away and gave a booming laugh, “I'm glad to see that little bunny is being well taken care of.”

 

Bilbo's face turned a tomato red and he sputtered out slightly incoherent. “L-little bunny!”

 

“Aye, you're small little bunny, but much too thin! Eat, Eat! You have a long journey ahead of you.” Beorn boomed back before hunkering over to his own food, ignoring Bilbo's cries of outrage of insisting that the hobbit was to be called Bilbo Baggins. The bear man obviously felt “Little Bunny” suited the hobbit better because he didn't stop calling Bilbo that.

 

Dwalin didn't let go of Bilbo till the next day, when the company got their very needed bath. Not that he was complaining, it was just that Dwalin was being extra clingy. The company was naked as the day they were born, more then happy to be clean for the first time in a very, very, long time. Beorn was more then a little amused at the company and their enthusiasm.

 

Bilbo enjoyed the hot water, floating slightly because of his height. He scrubbed his body down, keeping his back to the company, he was still a gentle-hobbit after all. He gave a small chuckle at Fili and Kili, who were trying to get Ori to bathe with them. He gave a small shake of his head, feeling the water disrupt from them pushing the young dwarf in. Really those two where just too much.

 

Bilbo was starting to fully relax letting the liquid warmth flood his senses. He was done cleaning himself, but he had no desire to leave the slice of heaven around him. He gave a small sigh, thinking wistfully about the bathtub that was sitting unused at Bagend. The tub had been made for big folk, so it was quiet luxurious for hobbits. The tub was a polished gray, fitting the blue, green, and gray decor. He was brought of his mussing of his home by a strong arm bringing him to a dwarf's broad chest.

 

“What are ya' thinking about so heavily on, my beloved?” Dwalin's gruff voice oscillated threw Bilbo's frame. He let out a pleased sound when his hobbit sank into his hold.

 

Bilbo still felt the lingering vibrations, it caused shivers to run down his spine. Humming slightly he paused before answering, not really knowing how his love would react to the topic of the Shire. “Just thinking about the bath at Bagend.”

 

Instead of reacting negatively, Dwalin simply gave a small grunt of understanding. Bring up a cloth he began to rub the already clean back of his beloved. “When everything is settled in Erebor, we will move all ya'r things.” Dwalin gave an unsure pause, “If ya' want.”

 

Bilbo made a pleased sound before turning to face his dwarf and wrapping his arms around the strong waist before him. Letting his expression fill up with a comforting smile he answered back with a light tone, “That sounds lovely, we'll be able to have a little slice of the Shire in our new home.”

 

He almost missed the pure relief that flashed over Dwalin's face, he chose not to dwell on it and instead focused on the tattoo that protruded proudly from the right bicep of his soul-mate. He had felt slightly memorized by the vivid green and the beautiful script, “What's this?”

 

Dwalin made a sound of pleasure as Bilbo stroked over his tattoo. Before answering he buried his face into Bilbo's honeyed curls. “That's ya'r name, my shining crystal, showing that I was made for ya and ya alone.”

 

Bilbo had sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly a fear he had never quite known sank its claws into his chest. What if they had read it wrong? What if Dwalin really belonged to another? Was he to be alone after just finding his reason for being born? With a quivering voice he voiced his fear, “Are you sure? It's not that I don't believe you it's just that-that-”

 

He cut himself off when he caught sight of Dwalin's face, the dwarf wasn't looking at his face. No, the dwarf's attention was focused on he's own tattoo. His own tattoo, a rusted red with a bold gold outline, written in the script of what he thought was Khuzdul. The look that flashed across Dwalin's face made him start to question that little fact.

 

Dwalin stood stock still, his eyes focused on only the little markings over the fluttering hobbit heart. Lifting a hand, he brushed his finger tips over the markings. Focusing back to the eyes of his hobbit when Bilbo drew in a sharp breath. He made a breathy sound before he spoke in a quiet voice, “And ya're mine, made for me and me alone.”

 

Bilbo hadn't realized that when he had pulled way he pulled back far enough so that Dwalin could see his mark. He let out a shattered gasp at Dwalin's tone, over flowing with passion and possession. The flopping of his jaw gave the dwarf enough space to invade his mouth with a tongue. He had never felt so helpless with an emotion, but he had never felt so content. Some where in the middle of the mind whipping kiss, he mussed that this was what his mother had meant.

 

Dwalin had pulled back after he had made a needy whimper, he used the new free space to slam his hand over his mouth. His dwarf just made a suggestive grin and pulled him closer. He rested his head on a broad shoulder, his eyes fluttering close in contentment. He gave a small groan after he had recomposed himself, “You're going to be the death of me, my bear.”

 

“And ya', me.” Dwalin had chuckled back, before rubbing their noses together. Bilbo had taught him that it was a sign of affection between lovers to hobbits. He made sure to repeat the gesture every hour.

 

The couple left the bath once Fili and Kili complained about the two soul-mates not getting a room. Bilbo figured that the brothers had been upset because Dori and Nori stole Ori away form them.

 

Dwalin had continued to try to thwart off Beorn and the man's attempts to talk with Bilbo alone, Gandalf had explained to Bilbo that Beorn was fond of hobbits and hadn't seen one in a very long time. So he spent a small amount of time with the giant man when it was permitted. He learned that it was a term of affection that had been used only on Tooks, who at one point had come in contact with Beorn. That wasn't much of a surprise with Gandalf's meddling.

 

When it was time to say good bye, Beorn had hulled Bilbo up onto his shoulders and walked the group to the company's temporary ponies. Saying that if the little hobbit needed anything all he had to do was ask. Dwalin and the bear man had ended up in quite the scrap. Beorn had just laughed it off, commenting on how great it was that Bilbo would be well protected.

 

Bilbo had offered the large man a sincere smile and an apology from the cage of Dwalin's arms. It was the first of events that lead him to understand more about his soul-mate. He didn't realize, at lest not at first, how insecure Dwalin was when it came to something that didn't involve fighting or books. He had learned from Balin early on that Dwalin was quite the scholar.

 

Just how insecure Dwalin was showed, on what Bilbo thought, was their fifth day in Mirkwood. The forest's darkness didn't seem to just effect the lighting, but also the spirits of the company. He hadn't noticed just how much it affected Dwalin until that night.

 

The company had just finished their dinner, the couple had been put on first watch, not that they could see anything in the thick darkness. He had been enjoying a quiet smoke, the two of them sitting side by side, his dwarf didn't trust anyone with his safety. It was only when the company was asleep did Dwalin's voice cut threw the silence.

 

“Do ya' like Beorn?”

 

He had been thrown off by the frailness of his beloved's voice. Not really understanding what the question had meant, he shifted closer to the heat that radiated off his dwarf. Yes, he did have the extra clothes Beorn had given him, but nothing could compare to the comfort that Dwalin brought. “I suppose so, he was a very gracious host. He's apparently a friend of one of my great-great-great grandfathers... So I like him well enough.”

 

“You don't want to go back?” Dwalin was hunched over his ax mindlessly sharpening the weapon, a habit that he noticed comforted the warrior. He had tried to look at Dwalin's face, but the dwarf turned away.

 

“I was hoping we could visit him when we go to pick up my- our things from Bagend.”

 

The utter relief that sagged threw Dwalin's posture was astounding. Suddenly two things reverberated threw his head, one was the last words of warning that Gandalf had said before leaving.

 

“ _Mirkwood will poison and darken the thoughts of all who enter.”_

 

Combined with the story that Balin had told him about, he still remembered the white haired dwarf's tone. It had been so full of regret that it had nearly put Bilbo to tears. “My brother had a lot of pressure form our father, our father never seemed to be satisfied with my brother's work. His penmanship had never been good enough, his ax swings never precise enough. The man had went to his death bed swearing that Dwalin had never done enough, that he wasn't trying hard enough, even though at such a young age my brother was already the royal guard of prince Thorin.”

 

Bilbo almost let out a sob of pity, it all made sense now. Dwalin had spent his whole life thinking he was never good enough. With out even thinking twice about it, he put out his pipe and crawled into his beloved's lap.

 

Dwalin had mad a small sound of protest, but still set down his ax and curled around the small frame in his lap. He had tightened his grip before loosening it and shifting Bilbo so his hobbit was sitting across his lap. His body language relaxed when he felt Bilbo's feet tuck under his right knee. Resting his nose and chin so that he could still hold his hobbit and be on-look-out, he let out a content sigh.

 

Bilbo nuzzled into the neck of his dwarf, half his face covered by the dark curtain of Dwalin's beard. He gave a relaxed sigh as he felt the muscled body around him relax. After a few moments it was his turn to disrupt the silence, his voice ringing out with a calm tone full of love and unguarded affection. “I love you, and you alone. I love you for you, I love you just the way you are. Dwalin, you never have to prove any thing to me. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can make me think ill of you, and nothing you do will ever make me doubt you.”

 

Pulling back he tilted up his face to kiss the nose of the surprised dwarf, “I trust you with everything, you have my complete and utter faith. You, your self, had said that I was made for you and you were made for me, never doubt that alright? Because I know if anything happens we, you and I, can get threw it, together.”

 

The choked sob that left Dwalin that night had haunted some of Bilbo's worst nightmares. The two of them had never spoken of that night again, but Bilbo had made certain that Dwalin remembered what he had said because he had meant every word of it.

 

Things had seemed like they were going the company's way, that was until Thorin disappeared and the group was captured by giant spiders. He was certain that even with the power of the ring, with out Dwalin there he would have been the first captured.

 

Dwalin had acted quickly when they were ambushed by the spiders, really the company was only looking for food at the time. He pulled Bilbo behind him, hacked off one of the spiders heads with a quick efficient swipe and wounded another while Bilbo was fumbling to get the magic ring on. As soon as he had made sure that Bilbo was safe he was pierced with the sharp point of one of the spider's stinger. The large dwarf had let out a ferocious snarl and slammed his fist into the thorax of one of the large beast before the poison took effect, leaving the large dwarf immobile.

 

As soon as Bilbo had been able to set his love and company free, Dwalin had flung out his arms and wrapped him in a strong embrace. He had been surprised with the strength and muscle control Dwalin had, even when the dwarf had been paralyze. The moment was cut short by the returning of the spiders, who had been furious that their dinner had gotten away. He had distracted the group of spiders long enough for the company to get away, then only to be captured by elves.

 

Bilbo had spent about a week trying to find half the company, he had found Dori and Nori on the first day. The two had demanded knowledge on their youngest brother, Bilbo promtly found Ori the next day. He also found Fili and Kili that day as well, both demanding the same thing as Dori and Nori, but with the added request of information on their uncle. Bomber, Oin, and Balin were found the days that had fallowed, apparently the Mirkwood elves thought that they needed to have miles and miles of dungeon.

 

Finally after two weeks of searching he had found everyone, but Thorin and Dwalin. He had kept the rest of the company content with passing notes and making sure that they were feed. Sadly, nothing kept the worry from aching threw Bilbo's every thought. He had never been so glad for the ring because it allowed him to silently cry in peace.

 

His depression was lifted when he heard two of the guards talking about two unruly dwarrows, Bilbo knew right way that it could only be Thorin and Dwalin.

 

He was correct, he found Thorin first. The king was grumbling angry Khuzdul under his breath and hissing like a wet cat at the guards. It took him hours to calm the kings nerves, he was finally sent on his way to find Dwalin with the king's words. “Go my shield-brother, ya'r one most likely needs ya', as ya' need him.”

 

Bilbo had been utterly flustered, it had been Bofur who had explained the importance of shield-brothers. It was a term used for one's closest companion in the battle field, the one who would watch your back no matter what. He had also known that kings didn't just grant that right to anyone, only their most trusted and loyal kin were given the title.

 

Stumbling threw the haze of the ring's influence, he had made his way down the long tunnel to where he hoped Dwalin was. He found his beloved, the dwarf hunched over in a corner and snarling Khuzdul at the air. The large dwarf looked as if he hadn't touched food during the week, the heaping amounts of rotting food conferred this fact.

 

Bilbo shot forward, almost forgetting to take off his ring, his vision hazy with tears. He gave a strangled shout, “Dwalin!”

 

The dwarf was up in less then a second, slamming himself audibly against the bars. The pair cared little for the echoing sound how ever, both were too busy nuzzling and kissing threw the bars. Dwalin was barley able to put his arms threw the bars, but he cared for little other then having Bilbo in his arms.

 

Neither cared about the tears or the bitter chill of the bars between them, they only cared for the other. Dwalin was the first to speak, his voice cracked for disuse and heavy emotions, “Oh, my star, my little burglar, my beloved. I thought I lost ya'. My Bilbo, I thought I lost ya', I thought I would never see ya'r face again, my emerald, my crystal, oh my jewel.”

 

Bilbo sobbed back with just as much of a hitch in his voice, “I-I thought I lost you as well, my bear. Oh, my brave warrior, my love. I looked every where, but I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Oh, my soul's heart, I'm so sorry.”

 

Dwalin hushed him with a kiss, “Shush, there is nothing to be sorry for, my love, nothing at all. Ya' are alright, that's all I need in this world.”

 

The two spent what seemed like mere minutes, but was most likely hours, just holding the other till a guard came by. Dwalin's arms tightened before letting him go, just in time for the two to straighten up and for him to disappear. He gave a watered smile at the snarl Dwalin gave the guard. He was starting to think that this truly was meant to be, they were truly meant to be.

 

The two parted with a kiss, Bilbo had work to do after all. It was up to him to get the company out of the foul dungeon. It had taken about another week, between finding a way out for 13 dwarrows, keeping the 13 dwarrows in good spirits and well, looking after himself, planing the escape, and spending time with Dwalin when he could. They had made it though, all of them.

 

Luckily elves were big drinkers and didn't notice 14 missing barrels. The trip down the river had been harsh, but everyone made it to lake town safely. The town had welcomed them hesitantly, but after some bartering of gold, the company was able to stay.

 

The party to welcome them was going well, the company was in high spirits and well feed. Bilbo gave a small chuckle at Fili and Kili, who were trying to get Ori to share a room with them. Dori and Nori weren't having any of it. Leaning into Dwalin's side he continued to watch the young princes try to gain Ori's affection. He gave a small laugh at how familiar it looked to him.

 

Dwalin held Bilbo close, enjoying the heat that they shared. He leaned down to whisper into his hobbit's ear, “We should turn in for the night, and get you warmed up.”

 

Bilbo couldn't argue with that, he was still cold form his “swim” in the river. The party hadn't allowed him time to change. Together the two left the table and retired to one of the eight rooms, they all were to pair up except for Thorin, who got his own room. Dwalin had wrapped him in one of the dwarf's many furs, it was kept dry because of all the layers Dwalin wore. He gave a small giggle and inhaled the familiar scent. Not for the first time, he said I love you, but no matter how many times he said it Dwalin always treated it like the first time.

 

The dwarf would always scoop Bilbo up, his voice heavy with emotions as he said that he love his hobbit too and just how much. The two would always rub their noses together and whisper sweet nothings into the other's ear.

 

“Oh, how I miss touching ya' without cold bars between us.” Dwalin sighed with his hobbit sprawled on top of him. He felt a familiar surge of heat seeing his hobbit wrapped in his furs, he had told Bilbo that many times, every time spreading a heated flush over his hobbit's cheeks.

 

Bilbo hummed back in agreement, he had felt so warm. Dwalin under him, the furs cloaked around him, and the heat of the building surrounded them. He gave a content sigh when Dwalin lifted a hand to cradle his jaw, this was nice, this was perfect.

 

He gave a grumble when he was forced to sit up on his dwarf's lap, the furs giving way to his shoulders. “I was very comfortable, thank you very much.” He commented playfully.

 

“I wasn't.” Dwalin answered back with heat before attaching their mouths together in a old dance.

 

Bilbo hung onto the his dwarf's beard and shoulders, threading his finger threw the thick silken hair and ruff tunic. He felt contentment and a heat like no other when he submitted his mouth to Dwalin's desires. He wasn't really surprised to find himself on his back, sheets displacing around them. The bed creaking under their combined weight, mostly Dwalin's, their hands fallowing the ancient path of desire.

 

Dwalin didn't allow him the right to breath, his air leaving his lungs with the attention lavished upon his neck. He gasped hopelessly, “I thought I told you I wanted a proper wedding!”

 

“Ya' will have ya'r wedding, but this, this is our night. I won't leave ya'r side ever again, ever. I don't care if it will kill me, I won't let anything separate us again. I need ya', right here, with me.”

 

Bilbo knew he couldn't deny the pleading of his soul-mate, he couldn't ever try.

 

It was that night, the night before he went to face the greatest calamity of their age, that he exchanged his vows with his husband. Only the walls as witnesses to their wedding night, full of passion and the gasped vows that they would hopefully say again at a proper wedding.

 

The next day the trek up the mountain had been one full of worry, they had all hoped that the dragon was dead. They had all hoped. There was no jokes, no wistful songs when they climbed to the peak to wait for the dawn to show them the door. It had been pure luck, complete and utter luck, but they found it. It was now Bilbo's turn to bare the weight of the journey.

 

Dwalin had tried to fallow him into the cave, it took a lot of reassurance and promises to get the dwarf back to the safety of the mountain side. Even then, as he learned latter from Bofur and Ori, that Dwalin had snapped at the party when ever they tried to approach the dwarf.

 

Smaug hadn't been an easy being to trick, the dragon had a keen sense of smell and was more then displeased to learn that someone was tiptoeing around his layer. His eyes scanning the piles upon piles of gold, his nose flaring with smoke and rage. When Bilbo made off with a golden cup though, that had been the final straw.

 

The furious dragon took off out of the mountain in search of a thief in such a flurry of motion, that the company didn't know how the dragon was even able to see. Smaug's rain of terror didn't last long, but it lasted long enough to render the Lake town people to their knees.

 

The company watched the burning in morbid silence, Bilbo hide his face in Dwalin's shoulder, purposely ignoring the searing pain that the dwarf's grip brought to his own. They continued to watch till Thorin herded the group inside, “We have matters to attend to.”

 

His grim voice cut threw the silence, they indeed did have matters to attend to. Finding the cursed piece of a rock called the Arkenstone. Bilbo had found it on the first day, after he had sworn to Dwalin never to do anything like that ever again and wasn't able to walk right for the next week. He had hid the rock away, fearing the growing gold lust that scorched threw his companions like a festering disease. One he had no cure for.

 

It wasn't just the gold sickness that bothered him, it was the strange look in Dwalin's eyes when ever the dwarf saw him near gold. It was a crazed look, one that sent a shiver down his back in fear. Dwalin had started to insist that he search with the dwarf, by search he meant that Dwalin would cover him in the finest of the piles of jewels and gold, but never satisfied.

 

It scared him, it scared him horrifically because he was no longer being treated like a husband or soul-mate, but like an object. A doll to be dressed up and played with, this wasn't Dwalin, this wasn't his husband. It was his worst fear, to wake up and not have Dwalin say how much the dwarf loved him and show any recognition when he said that he loved his dwarf.

 

The true breaking point of disaster seemed to appear in the form of elves and men, both demanding a share of the treasure. Bilbo had tried to reason with Thorin, but the stubborn king had refused to part with any of the treasure. He had only seen one option, give up a piece of the treasure that the company hadn't found yet, the Arkenstone.

 

He had sneaked out past the gate, Ori had been busy focusing on the enemy below. He was just barley able to negotiate a meeting with Bard and Thranduil. The two had been suspicious at first, but it was Thranduil who understood what Bilbo was trying to do. He was taken back by the acceptance of the piece treaty in exchange for one piece of information.

 

“I just want them safe, I just want the all to come out of this alive.” His voice had hitched with the hidden meaning.

 

Thranduil picked up on the real reason right way, lowering himself down to the hobbit's height he rubbed his nose against the hobbit's. His own voice steady, but the emotions were there, “I under stand little one, we will accept your proposal.” The elf ignored the way Bard had stared at the jewel and whispered to Bilbo, “I would do the same for my family as well.”

 

It was Oin and Bofur who cornered him first, demanding what he had done. He had opened his mouth to answer the two, but he was promptly garbed by Gloin to be presented to Thorin. Few words had ever affected his heart like those did.

 

Thorin's eyes wild with gold lust, his body tense and shaking, but the utter betrayal in the dwarf's voice was what really made Bilbo crumble under the harsh glare. The two had argued, Thorin unwavering in his hatred and betrayal, Bilbo unwavering in trying to show his king and friend that what he did was right. Bilbo didn't know what made Dwalin snap into action, it could have been Bilbo's whimper of fear or it could have been Thorin moving foreword with the intent to do bodily damage with a stinging whisper.

 

“ _Betrayer.”_

 

Bilbo had flinched back, the noun cutting to his core. Thorin didn't get within two feet of the hobbit before Dwalin snapped, releasing a harsh battle cry and flinging himself at his king. Bilbo watched helplessly as the two dwarrows exchanged blows, before separating with gritty shouts of Khuzdul.

 

Dwalin didn't pause to leave, grabbing Bilbo by the back of his shirt. He flinched and struggled against the hard grip of his husband. The dwarf only released him so the two could gather their things, Bilbo was after all banished. After they had packed, Dwalin grabbed his arm, much more gently this time, and dragged him out of the mountain.

 

No matter what he did he couldn't get a good look at his husband's face, the dwarf kept it turned way form him. He did see the taught lines across Dwalin's body, the way how the dwarf didn't hold himself like he use to. He had felt more guilt, it was starting to override his pride and desire to keep the company safe when the two stopped. Both unable to completely leave the mountain, one unable to return to it, and it was all his fault.

 

Bilbo flinched back when Dwalin rounded on him, the dwarf made a distressed noise before scooping the hobbit up. Bilbo shook in the grasp of his husband, he leaned into the comforting embrace. He felt selfish, so very selfish, but he needed this, he needed his Dwalin. He let out a broken sob when Dwalin's voice cut threw their silent mourning.

 

“I'm so sorry my gemstone, so sorry. I- I treated ya' terribly, didn't I? I valued gold and riches over ya', ya' should have let me, all of us die, not save us. Ya' should hate me, ya' should push me away. I don't deserve ya', I only deserve death. Nothing short of it will make up for what I did to ya'.” Dwalin's voice had been heavy with regret. His shoulders lowered in defeat, his eyes dead with guilt. The trembling in the warriors usually steady hands as they grasped Bilbo's body, wanting to let go, but couldn't.

 

Bilbo cupped the dwarf's face in his hands, his voice leveling out slowly threw his tears. “Shush, shush, love, it's alright. Everything is alright now.” He paused between every word to lavish the grief stricken face with kisses, “I can never let anything happen to you or the company. You all, yes, even now, are my family. I will do anything, suffer any consequences if it means you all are safe. I love you, shush, shush, we'll all be just fine, my bear, we'll be just fine, shush.”

 

Dwalin crushed him closer to the broad chest, his voice still shaky and heavy with guilt. “No, it's not all right, not all right at all. I ruined everything, I abandoned ya',” Dwalin paused to spit out the next words with vile, “For gold, I chose sodding gold over ya'. I chose riches that mean nothing compared to ya', I chose trinkets that couldn't shine like ya' even if they were dusted with diamonds. I. Failed. Ya'. I failed us, I didn't stop Thorin fast enough, I sat by, watching, wishing for more sodding jewels. I did nothing!”

 

Dwalin quickly withdrew from his husband his face crumpled with anger, a broken sob laced with self loathing left his lips. He tried to pull away from the soft hobbit arms that wrapped around his middle, but he couldn't, not when his soul ached as it did. “I don't deserve ya'.”

 

“I decide who deserves me, my bear.” Bilbo let out a watered chuckle, “It is I who doesn't deserve you. You are strong, compassionate and loving. You, and you alone, broke free of the gold lust just to save me. You saved me Dwalin, you, my husband and soul-mate, the very being I was born for, saved me.”

 

Bilbo let out a pleased noise when Dwalin finally turned around. Their foreheads met in a loving relaxed fit, he let out a sigh. They quietly mourned their lose, knowing full well that they would make it threw this and that their family was safe.

 

That was until the Orcs, wargs, and Goblins showed up in an untimely manner, forcing elves, men, and dwarrows to fight together. Bilbo and Dwalin had joined the fight, neither willing to let anything happen to their family. It was during the fight that Bilbo had witnessed a true form of dwarven art.

 

He watched in awe as Dwalin moved with years of experience and precision. Each strike the dwarf made was brutal and true, leaving none standing in the dwarf's path. Bilbo stayed close, knowing he wouldn't last long with his lack of training and experience.

 

The two were forced apart by a split second decision, Thorin and his nephews were being over run. Dwalin had given Bilbo a pleading request to find a safe place to hide while he went to help their king and friend. Bilbo had other plans. Slipping on his ring, he wove his way under and threw the masses of fighting warriors on a path to the elvish king.

 

Bilbo hoped desperately that the sign of affection that the elf displayed meant that they were friends. Luckily Thranduil's group was doing better then fine, and when Bilbo slipped off his ring to greet the king, Thranduil's eyes smiled with joy at seeing the hobbit well. The elvish king was willing to help the dwarvish king and princes, saying with a knowing tilt of his head that he understood what the importance of family meant, the king had only requested that Bilbo look after his son in return.

 

Bilbo had been more then happy to look after the young prince, who danced in and around the enemy with grace. Bilbo watched with awe as the prince alternated between his long knives and bow, neither leaving their foes breathing.

 

The tide of the battle was finally taking a winning turn when Gandalf returned with the eagles, signaling the timely end of the battle, which was now called the “Battle of the five armies”. Thorin and the princes had made it out alive, everyone in the company had some sort of damage or another, but they were all alive. Everything was almost well.

 

Thorin had called Dwalin and him to the healing tent that the king rested at. He could barely see his king around Dwalin's protective frame, Thorin gave a hardy laugh that soon dissolved into a coughing fit. The King's voice ringing out with true affection, “It seems nothing can keep ya' two apart, not even the foolish sickness that I allowed myself to cave to.”

 

“Thorin.” He tried to console his friend, but the king wouldn't have it.

 

“I wish to take back my harsh words at the gate, good thief. I revoke ya'r banishment, I was wrong. Ya', ya' both are more then welcome in Erebor.”

 

Bilbo and Dwalin had left in a few weeks time, both refusing their share of the gold. Dwalin couldn't look at the yellow metal without feeling rage and guilt swarm him. Bilbo didn't blame the dwarf, neither of them could completely forgive themselves for what happened that day, but they made it. Just like they said they would, together.

 

Bilbo and Dwalin had dug up the gold from the troll's cave, realizing that they needed something to help pay for their travel home to Bagend. He had refused to sleep on the ground when there were inns around. Dwalin had just laughed and kisses his head with a whispered I love you.

 

When the two had finally reached the Shire, he was pleasantly surprised to hear that his close neighbors and gardeners, the Gamgees, had protected his home form the awful Sackville-Baggins. He had gone out of his way to make sure that the family was well looked after, even if it meant calling a locksmith at an ungodly time of night.

 

The two never did have a proper wedding, but the rest of the Shire didn't need to know that. The hobbit population was terrified of Dwalin as it was, it wasn't until the dwarf had scared off a group of bandits, at the threat of the dwarf's own life, did the Shire start to warm up to the large Dwarf. They began to really like Dwalin when they discovered how much of a hopeless romantic his husband was.

 

For his birth day Dwalin had bought all, and he meant every single flower for sale, and made sure that their home was flooded with flowers. Their little home had never smelled so lovely. He had kisses his husband senseless, his neighbors cooing at how cute the couple were. It wasn't uncommon for couples to be of the same sex, unlike men, hobbits excepted all kinds of love.

 

It was a year after their arrival back home that the accident happened and Frodo came to live with the odd pair. At first Frodo, like most hobbitlings, was afraid of the dwarf, but that all changed when Dwalin had all but burst into the lads room to scoop up the small child and comfort the young lad from an awful nightmare. The dwarf swearing to keep Frodo safe, no matter what it took. The bed had been too small that night, but it had been worth the lack of sleep to comfort their, yes, Frodo was theirs, their heir-son.

 

Since then the family hardly ever strayed from the others. All three enjoying the visits and letters form Erebor. The company had made sure that their burglar and brother were doing well, always sending news and sometimes coming to visit unexpectedly. Even Thranduil and Legolas sent letters to the home, always asking for tips that would help when it came to dealing with the stubbornness of dwarrows.

 

Dwalin and Thorin's friendship had suffered a mighty blow, but the two were finally starting to come to term with what happened. Both were finally able to talk with the other without resorting to hissing Khuzdul at each other.

 

Bilbo mussed, that things were turning out just fine. With a final swing of his hips, he set the now cooked turkey and vegetables down on the table. Not a moment too soon, as Dwalin and Frodo came bustling threw the front door.

 

Frodo came running up with excitement, “Uncle, uncle! Uncle Dwalin showed me how to use a sword today! He said that I will make the best dwarven warrior ever!”

 

Bilbo chuckled at his nephew's enthusiasm, “Really now? Why don't you get cleaned up and you can tell me all about it during dinner, hmm?”

 

Frodo ran off to the bathroom with a shrill cry of joy, both hobbit and dwarf laughed at the boy's simple joy. This was what the family now lived for, not for riches or fame, but for each other.

 

Bilbo turned to his husband with a smile, “It sounds like you both had a very busy day.”

 

Dwalin was just finishing taking off his boots, throwing his fur halfheartedly over a chair he lumbered his way over to his hobbit. His gruff voice echoing with love, “That we did, that we did. It smells like ya' whipped us up something might fine, turkey?”

 

“Only for the both of you,” Bilbo rubbed his nose against Dwalin's, “Only for you both.”

 

Dwalin gave a large grin before swooping in to steal kisses that he desperately missed. He had been separated from his love all day, he was in desperate need of a pick me up. His shower of love was disrupted by a squeal of a small hobbit, “Uncle Bilbo! Uncle Dwalin! Stop eating each other's faces!”

 

Bilbo and Dwalin gave a hearty laugh, before swooping the small hobbit up and showering the lad with kisses. Both ignoring the squealing hobbit's protest, before setting the small lad at the table, and sharing a small kiss before sitting down themselves.

 

Yes, Bilbo thought, every thing was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Merp, this was a surprising addition to my collection. I actually hadn't intended to write more Dwalin/Bilbo Baggins, but fate was against me. But I have found out that Dwalin is especially easy to write. And I knew I had to finish this when I was writing the other fic and the pairing suddenly changed to Dwalin/Bilbo as Dwalin started acting like a jealous husband. I have never not regretted sleeping, like ever. I don't regret the sleep I missed... send me to rehab!  
> Dwalin, is hard for me to write because he's one of those characters where you never get a 3-dimensional view of their personality. You only get a one-dimensional view and even then it's not them! I can't handle Dwalin in some fics, because they never seem to take into account that there might be more to Dwalin's personality. To me he is an amazing character, especially in the movie, he and his brother have remained loyal to their king when Thorin didn't really have any claim to the throne. That is just one of the dwarf's many fantastic qualities! I would date and marry the shit out of Dwalin if I could. (sorry I swear like nobodies business)  
> As always, Thank you for reading. I am more then happy to take an needed criticism, all flames will be used to burn down the house of my enemies, and let me know if there are any mistakes! Cheers, love you all!


End file.
